Deku
by hanami.isma
Summary: Ia bertemu dengan Midoriya, dan ia menyadari bahwa Midoriya sudah berubah. Oneshort. Bakugou x VilDeku


"KAU TAK KAN PERNAH BISA MENJADI HERO NOMOR 1, DEKU!!!"

\--

Deku

Boku no Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi

Rate : T

Genre : yang pasti bukan romance.

Enjoy!

\--

Aku selalu berlatih dengan keras.

Pagi, siang, malam. Semua kugunakan untuk berlatih.

Demi menjadi hero nomor 1.

Dan sekarang, hidupku sangat sempurna.

Akulah Bakugou Katsuki, sang hero nomor 1.

Tapi masyarakat masih belum bisa menerimaku menjadi simbol perdamaian. Yah, memang saat itu emosiku gampang sekali tersulut.

Seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

Semua berbuah manis pada akhirnya. Masyarakat mulai bisa menyebutku simbol perdamaian.

"Yo, _King Explodo Kills_..."

"Sebut aku seperti itu sekali lagi, dan aku akan meledakkan kepalamu, Red Riot..."

Kirishima tertawa, "Aduh, kau masih sensitif masalah itu, Bakugou? Maksudku, number one hero ?"

Aku mendecih, andaikan saja saat ini aku tidak berada dalam rapat penting dengan petinggi kepolisian, aku pasti meledakkan Si Rambut Merah ini.

Memang, aku harus bisa menjaga sikap didepan masyarakat, tetapi aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri didepan teman-temanku.

Lalu suara kepala kepolisian membuat kami fokus kedepan.

\--

"Kau sakit, Bakugou?" Froppy menepuk pundakku, nama aslinya Tsuyu Atsui, teman sekelasku dulu saat di Yuuei Academy.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja..." jawabku.

"Um, baiklah..." lalu Froppy meninggalkanku.

Apa raut wajah gelisahku begitu terlihat?

"Sepertinya, Bakugou-chan memang sedang sakit, biasanya dia berteriak padaku, tapi Uraraka-chan tadi lihat kan? Dia bahkan bersuara kecil... " bisik Froppy pada teman lamaku, Uravity.

'Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, sialan!!!' umpatku dalam hati. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, dan aku merasa sangat gelisah karenanya.

\--

"Aku sedang mengejarnya! Seharusnya kalian bisa melihatku walau dari jarak 1 kilometer!!!" Mount lady berteriak melalui intercom.

Kali ini para hero profesional menjalani misi yang cukup sulit. Tentu saja aku ikut mengatasinya.

League of Villain, komplotan penjahat yang sudah sangat lama menjadi musuh hero pro dan kepolisian. Kami mendapat laporan, salah satu anggota LoV melarikan diri ke arah hutan.

Mount lady terlihat berlari diantara pepohonan yang rimbun, dan segera kami mengejarnya.

Ledakan kecil keluar bergiliran dari telapak tanganku, membuat lajuku semakin cepat, bahkan aku bisa menyusul Iida Tenya yang tadi berlari duluan.

"Tenya-kun dan Bakugou-kun menuju arahmu, jangan sampai kau kehilangan penjahat itu...!" Suara Tsukauchi terdengar di intercom.

"Roger..." jawab Mount lady.

DUUAARR!!!!

Ledakan besar tepat didepan Mount Lady, membuatnya kaget dan membuatnya mengambil selangkah mundur.

Iida dan aku segera menambah kecepatan, Mount lady sudah dekat.

Lalu, terlihat kilatan berwarna merah menyerang Mount lady, dan dalam sekejap, Mount Lady terlempar jauh kebelakang, melewatiku dan Iida, dan menabrak barisan polisi dan hero pro dibelakang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Iida berhenti disampingku sambil menatap belakang, mobil polisi ringsek, dan beberapa orang tertindih Mount Lady, dengan segera, Mount lady menyusutkan tubuhnya.

Tidak memperdulikan keadaan belakang, kakiku langsung berlari kedepan, penjahat itu tidak boleh kabur!

Bekas ledakan membakar pepohonan, kakiku melewatinya tanpa merasakan panas.

Aku melihatnya, berlari diantara pepohonan, ia mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam dengan lengan kanannya yang terkoyak.

Sebuah portal berwarna ungu hitam terbuka didepannya.

"Portal itu, portal Kurogiri! Sialan!!" geramku.

Orang itu memasuki portal lalu berbalik menatapku.

Seketika itu, tubuhku terasa kaku, napasku terasa sesak, dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Aku tak percaya melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Ia mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menghilang dari portal.

"Sampai nanti, Kacchan..."

\--

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! MIDORIYA-KUN TAK MUNGKIN TERLIBAT MASALAH INI, APALAGI IA BERKOMPLOT DENGAN LEAGUE OF VILLAINS??!!" Kirishima menggebrak meja, sementara aku duduk terdiam disampingnya.

"Itu memang dia..." Mount lady tertatih memasuki ruangan. Mount lady terluka di dada dan perutnya, serta tangan kanannya patah.

"Mount lady, seharusnya kau beristirahat..." Uravity segera memapah Mount lady untuk duduk.

"Itu memang Midoriya Izuku..." lanjut Mount lady.

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Sebagian dari diriku tetap menolak mengakui, kalau seseorang yang kami kejar adalah Midoriya Izuku, teman sekelasku, teman masa kecilku.

"Kau juga melihatnya kan, Bakugou?" tanya Mount lady.

Mulutku bungkam, tenggorokanku tercekat, mulutku tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Bakugou! Jangan diam saja!" kata Kirishima.

"Y-ya... Aku melihatnya."

"Apa itu benar, Midoriya-kun?" tanya Uraraka.

"Aku tidak tau... Ia... Ia terlihat berbeda..." suaraku tersendat.

"Jika analisisku benar, itu memang Midoriya. Tak ada quirk lain yang bisa membuat Mount lady terpental seperti itu hanya dengan sekali pukul kalau bukan quirk milik Midoriya. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi, kalau quirk All Might diturunkan padanya..." jelas Todoroki yang berada di samping Kirishima.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Deku-kun..." kata Uraraka lirih.

Suara menjadi lebih hening.

Sialan! Aku tidak bisa berpikir!!!

\--

"Bakugou..." suara berat Todoroki tidak membuatku melepas pandanganku pada koran yang kubaca di kantorku.

"Apa itu benar-benar Midoriya?" tanyanya.

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Apa kau mempercayainya?"

"Aku dipaksa untuk mempercayainya, sialan!" koran ditanganku seketika menjadi abu.

Lalu Todoroki tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

\--

Midoriya Izuku.

Teman masa kecilku yang pengecut, lemah dan seseorang yang kubenci.

Midoriya yang selalu berekspresi menyebalkan saat menolongku, yang bahkan aku tidak memintanya.

Aku benar-benar membencinya.

Sampai saat itu, saat aku mengajaknya bertarung di area latihan sekolah, area _G_ _amma._ Semua rahasia itu terungkap, antara aku, Midoriya dan All Might.

Dan sejak itu, aku mulai bisa mengakui kehebatan Midoriya, meskipun semua orang tau, aku masih jauh lebih hebat dari dia.

Hingga suatu saat, terjadi kerusuhan dalam kota, yang membuat Midoriya kehilangan pilarnya, kehilangan penompangnya.

All Might meninggal.

Seluruh kota berduka, bahkan berita itu menyebar keseluruh dunia, mantan hero nomor 1 Jepang, telah meninggal dunia.

Lalu, aku tidak tau siapa yang membocorkan informasi bahwa Midoriya adalah penerus All Might pada para hero pro, jadi rahasia itu terkuak.

Rahasia yang terbuka seiring Midoriya yang menghilang secara misterius.

\--

Kali ini aku berpatroli sendirian, biasanya aku ditemani oleh 2 orang bawahanku, tapi kali ini, aku ingin melakukannya sendiri.

Aku melewati barisan toko yang terlihat ramai.

Mata merahku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal, berjalan santai lalu berbelok menuju sebuah gang sepi.

'Deku..!'

Langkahku cepat menuju tempat Midoriya berbelok, dan benar saja, aku melihatnya berjalan santai.

Rambutnya ikal berwarna hijau, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Deku!"

Ia menoleh. Lalu ia tersenyum sumringah, tapi, aku bisa merasakan aura suram yang pekat dari dirinya.

"Oh! Kacchan! Itu kau?" langkahnya lebar-lebar mendekatiku. Lalu ia memelukku sekilas.

"Apa... Yang terjadi... Padamu?" tanyaku putus-putus.

"Ah... Itu... Aku tidak menjadi hero, seperti yang sering kau katakan padaku..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan cepat kucengram kerah kemeja hijau gelapnya, "Idiot!!! Jangan jadikan perkataanku sebagai alasanmu, sialan!!!" teriakku tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada All Might kalau-"

"All Might sudah mati!!!!" potong Deku dengan berteriak.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, sekarang kau bisa menjadi hero nomor satu??!!! Simbol perdamaian??!!! SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH PUAS DENGAN ITU!!! SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU BERKEMBANG SESUAI DENGAN YANG AKU INGINKAN!!!" Deku menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

Lalu ia menatapku dengan sayu,sorot matanya seperti orang yang tidak bernyawa. Tetapi aura membunuhnya terasa sangat pekat.

Kakiku ingin melangkah mundur, tapi tidak, tak akan ku izinkan.

"Aku adalah hero, tugasku adalah menyelamatkan orang..." ujarku sambil mengeratkan sarung tanganku.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku menolongmu!"

Modoriya tersenyum lebar,

"Kemarilah, Kacchan!!!"

\--

End

\--

A/N :

Hai semuanya! ini foc pertama di fandom BnHA, aku kepikiran buat alur gini karena terinspirasi sama salah satu fanart karya @_krisschan di Instagram.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
